Can I ?
by Moza Cheese
Summary: " keinginanku hanya satu bisakah aku menemukan seseorang yang tulus dan peduli menerimaku apa adanya tanpa melihat apakah aku kaya atau miskin? Tanpa melihat bagaimana rupaku? Apakah sulit bagiku untuk menemukannya? Aku tidak meminta semua orang untuk menyukaiku tapi apakah tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau menerimaku? " - Jaejoong. Yunjae. Yaoi
**Title : Can I ?**

 **Author : Moza Cheese**

 **Cast : Yunjae and many more**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

 **Warning : BL, DLDR, NO PLAGIT/ NO COPAS/ NO WAR/NO FLAME/NO BASH/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" keinginanku hanya satu bisakah aku menemukan seseorang yang tulus dan peduli menerimaku apa adanya tanpa melihat apakah aku kaya atau miskin? Tanpa melihat bagaimana rupaku? Apakah sulit bagiku untuk menemukannya? Aku tidak meminta semua orang untuk menyukaiku tapi apakah tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau menerimaku? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ya! Hyung! Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus?! Sampai kau masuk rumah sakit baru kau berhenti hah! "

Kata – kata itu lah yang selalu ku dengar dalam beberapa bulan ini, adik ku yang tampan(?) Ini suka sekali memarahiku akhir akhir ini, aku pun tak tahu alasan mengapa ia selalu memarahiku. Katanya aku terlalu bodoh karena terlalu memaksakan diri melakukan sesuatu sampai aku sering pulang dalam keadaan berantakan.

Padahal aku hanya pulang sedikit terlambat akhir – akhir ini. Ya walau terkadang aku pulang dengan sedikit luka ditubuhku, hanya sedikit sungguh.

"Minnie-ya maafkan hyung apabila hyung melakukan kesalahan lagi" kataku dengan muka sesedih mungkin.

"Ish hyung! Bukan begitu maksutku!" kata Changmin kesal. Sungguh ia sangat gemas kepada hyungnya yang Mengaku dirinya tampan(?) ini tidakkah hyungnya ini mengerti betapa khawatirnya ia melihat hyungnya selalu pulang malam dengan semua luka yang dibawanya dari sekolah terkutuk itu!

"Benar Boo... mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatmu terluka seperti ini"

Kulirik Yunie dengan lirikan mautku(?) Kenapa ia justru membela Changmin dan ikut memarahiku tidak tahukah dia aku sangat sedih di marahi oleh orang – orang yang kusayangi.

Mengapa tidak ada yang membelaku, apakah yang kulakukan selama ini selalu salah? Aku jadi merindukan Umma dan Appa.

" hiks kenapa kalian justru memarahiku, apakah kesalahanku begitu besar?hiks Mengapa semua orang memarahiku hiks. Kenapa tidak ada yang mendukungku hiks" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi kenapa mereka semua justru memarahiku. Kepalaku pusing aku merasa tidak enak badan dan mereka malah memarahiku, aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku sekarang.

" Yah, yah.. yah.. hyung kenapa kau justru menangis "

" Boo.. kenapa kau menangis sayang"

Kulihat mereka berdua panik karena aku menangis, harusnya mereka tau aku sudah lelah seharian ini kenapaa mereka malah memarahiku.

" Aku lelah hiks, kenapa kalian malah memarahiku, memangnya apa lagi kesalahanku kali ini hiks" kataku sedih.

" Lalu apa yang kau sebut jika pulang jam 9 malam tanpa memberi kabar padaku atau Yunho hyung, membuat seluruh penghuni di rumah ini panik karena tidak ada yang bisa menghubungmu, hmm? " kata Changmin sengit, kulihat tatapannya sudah sedikit melunak walau tatapannya masih terasa menusuk.

"Aku kan sudah mengatakannya kalau baterai handphone ku lowbat" kataku sesegukan di pelukan Yunho.

Sungguh pelukan Yunho sangat nyaman, aku ingin tidur jikalau tidak mengingat Changmin masih memarahiku.

Hei siapa disini yang hyung dan dongsaeng? Kenapa Changmin berperilaku seakan dialah hyungku. Uuughh dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar jangan mentang mentang dia lebih tinggi dariku dia bersikap seolah olah dialah hyungnya. Tapi aku takut mengatakannya tatapan Changmin seperti mengeluarkan laser mematikan huhuhu.

"Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang? Aku mengantuk tubuhku sangat lelah" kataku tanpa memerdulikan lagi tatapan Changmin padaku. sungguh aku lelah aku tak bisa menahan kantukku lagi. Masa bodo dengan Yunho dan Changmin karena aku benar benar lelah.

"Yah! Yah Hyuuuung!" Changmin benar benar frustasi menghadapi kelakuan hyungnya yang cantik ini.

"Sudah lah Min, mungkin Boojae memang sudah lelah" Yunho berkata menenangkan Changmin

"Ish tapi hyung.. Aissssh!"

"Kita biarkan dulu untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan esok saja" kata Yunho sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya "Cepatlah tidur hari sudah malam" kata Yunho sambil berlalu

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

OR

.

.

TBC

Hai hai salam kenaaal..

Penulis baru di sini hehehe gmn ceritanya kurang bagus kah?

Menerima setiap kritikan dan masukan yang membangun maaf jika typo bertebaran yaa harap dimaklumi

Semoga suka dengan apa yang kutulis ini sampai jumpa lagii ^^

NB : jangan lupa review nee~ biar tambah semangaat hehe

Pyoong~


End file.
